Noor "Nadia" Abed Jaseem
| Last="The Last Recruit" | Count=8 | Death=2005 | DeathEp= | DeathReason=Hit by a car | Name=Noor Abed Jaseem | AKA=Nadia | Age=38 | Birth=1967 | Actor=Andrea Gabriel | Family=Unnamed Mother Sayid Jarrah - Husband / Brother-In-Law (flash sideways) Omer Jarrah - Brother-In-Law / Husband (flash sideways) Sam Jarrah - Son (flash sideways) Eva Jarrah - Daughter (flash sideways) Sayid's father - Father-In-Law Sayid's mother - Mother-In-Law | Link=She was the love of Sayid. Locke inspected her house. She called Charlie a hero when he saved her from a mugger. Sayid introduced her to the rest of the Oceanic 6. | Profession=Lab Assistant | S1Ep=Character appearances#NadiaS1 | S2Ep=Character appearances#NadiaS2 | S3Ep=Character appearances#NadiaS3 | S4Ep=Character appearances#NadiaS4 | S5Ep=Character appearances#NadiaS5 | S6Ep=Character appearances#NadiaS6 }} Noor Abed Jaseem, more commonly known as "Nadia", was Sayid's childhood friend and long-lost love. She was reunited with Sayid when he returned from the Island, and married him; however, she was killed in a hit-and-run soon afterwards, a fact used by Ben Linus to manipulate Sayid into working for him as an assassin. During her funeral, the coffin appeared to show her name in Arabic as Noor Shamar. Before rescue of Oceanic Six In Iraq }} Nadia met Sayid at a young age, tormenting him in the schoolyard because he wouldn't give her attention. Despite coming from a wealthy and powerful family, she later chose to join an insurgent group against Saddam Hussein's regime, which caused her to become the subject of repeated captures and interrogations by the Iraqi Republican Guard. When Sayid was promoted to the Intelligence Division, he was reunited with Nadia while she was imprisoned. He was tasked with her interrogation, which he attempted to carry out, but they reconnected more and more throughout her captivity. Sayid even tried to help get her charges dropped. Ultimately, when his superior officer, Omar, ordered her execution, Sayid resolved to instead help her escape. During the attempt, Sayid had to shoot Omar, who had caught up with him and Nadia. Additionally, as a cover story, Sayid shot himself in the leg and let Nadia escape with his gun. Before escaping, a panicked Nadia begged Sayid to come with her. When he refused, she left him her photo with the Arabic inscription, "You will see me in the next life, if not in this one." While being interrogated on the Island by Danielle, Sayid claimed that Nadia was dead and it was his fault. After Iraq }} However, Nadia's escape was successful, and at some point, Nadia was in England, where Charlie spotted her being mugged in an alleyway near Covent Garden. After Charlie confronted the mugger and drove him away by bashing him with his guitar case, Nadia thanked Charlie and called him a hero, telling him that several other people had noticed the attack without taking any action. Charlie later regarded this as one of the best moments of his life, though he never knew he'd met the woman Sayid loved. Within a few years after her escape, she fled to Los Angeles. At one point, John Locke was hired to inspect a house she was buying. Through the few words they exchanged, she revealed that she was not married. Her whereabouts were later used as a lure by the CIA to get Sayid to work for them. Eventually, they informed Sayid that Nadia was working in Irvine, California as "a lab tech in a medical testing company." After rescue of Oceanic Six }} Once Sayid escaped from the Island as one of the Oceanic Six, Nadia finally found him again after the group's first press conference. They tearfully embraced, overjoyed to see each other again. Sayid and Nadia later married. At some point before or after the wedding, she befriended the other members of the Oceanic Six, attending Hurley's surprise party and Christian Shephard's funeral service. }} Their marriage came to an abrupt and tragic end, however, when she was killed in Los Angeles in late October 2005. She was hit by a car in a hit-and-run collision while Sayid was occupied with giving directions to a stranger. Her last words to Sayid before she died were, "Take me home." Post-death Sayid was a pallbearer at Nadia's funeral in Tikrit, Iraq, five days later. Meeting Sayid at her funeral, Ben presented circumstantial evidence (a picture from a traffic camera) that identified Ishmael Bakir, an employee of Charles Widmore, as the killer. Believing Ben's story, Sayid followed and later killed Bakir in a fit of rage. Sayid, still bent on revenge for Nadia's death, came to work for Ben — tracking down other employees of Charles Widmore and assassinating them. Flash sideways After his experiences in the Iraqi Republican Guard, Sayid encouraged Nadia to marry his brother Omer, although he was still in love with her himself. She was mother to Eva and Sam. Trivia *Nadia appeared in eight episodes. * Nadia was one of eight supporting characters to have their name appear in a soundtrack title. * Noor means "light" in Arabic. * Nadia means "tender" and "delicate" in Arabic http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nadia_(name). * Nadia shares her first name, Noor, with World War II heroine Noor Inayat Khan, who was also, like Nadia, an insurgent. * Nadia's note: "إذا لن تراني في هذه الحياة، فتراني في الأحرى" can be translated literally as "If you don't see me in this life, you'll see me in the other life." * Nadia left Iraq sometime before 1997, since Sayid had been searching for her for 7 years. * During Sayid's search for Nadia, he passed by England. Nadia had spent some time in England, and was saved from a mugger by Charlie in London. * Irvine, where Sayid was informed that Nadia was located, is a city located in Orange County, California, just south of Los Angeles. Irvine is located right next to the city of Tustin, where Locke worked at a box company. * Nadia bought her house before John Locke was paralyzed, no later than approximately 2000. * Nadia appeared once in every season, and is the only character who appeared in every season but never appeared on the Island. ** In season one, she appeared in a Sayid-centric episode . The flashback took place in Iraq. *** She was also mentioned in another Sayid-centric episode from season one . She was said to be living in Irvine, California. ** In season two, she appeared in a Locke-centric episode . The flashback took place in Irvine, California. ** In season three, she appeared in a Charlie-centric episode . The flashback took place in England. ** In season four, she appeared in an Oceanic Six-centric episode . The flash-forward took place at the Oceanic press conference in Honolulu, Hawaii. *** In season four, her funeral was shown in the Ben-centric episode . The flash-forward took place in Tikrit, Iraq. ** In season five, her murder was shown in a Sayid flashback in the primarily Jacob-centric episode . The flashback took place in Los Angeles, California. **In season six, she appeared in a Sayid-centric flash-sideways . *In the original edit of , a stand-in had been used for photos of Nadia Sayid is seen looking at, since actress Andrea Gabriel wasn't cast until . However, since hadn't aired yet by this point, the photos of the stand-in were replaced with photos of Gabriel in time for the initial broadcast of that episode. *According to Omar in , she was an associate of Kurdish and Shiite insurgents against Iraqi government, so there is a possibility that she and Sayid were ethnically Kurdish or Iraqi Turkmen. * According to The Incident, Parts 1 & 2-Enhanced transcript, Bakir was the one who killed Nadia, indeed. *Out all of the main characters. Nadia only met Sayid, Charlie, Locke, Jack, Kate, Hurley, and Miles. She met Sayid, Charlie, and Locke before the Oceanic 815 crash, and met Jack, Kate, and Hurley after their rescue. She only met Miles in the flash-sideways timeline. **It is possible that she met Sun, since Sun was one of the Oceanic Six. **It is likely that she met James Ford in the flash-sideways timeline, since he arrested Sayid at her home while she was there. *Witnesses of death: Sayid, Jacob and other people on the street. *Last words: "Take me home. Take me home." ar:نور "نادية" عبد العظيم de:Noor „Nadia“ Abed Jazeem es:Noor "Nadia" Abed Jazeem fr:Noor Abed Jazeem « Nadia » it:Noor "Nadia" Abed Jazeem nl:Nadia pl:Noor „Nadia” Abed Jazeem pt:Nadia ru:Нур "Надя" Абед Джазим Category:Characters in all 6 Seasons Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 characters‎ Category:Season 2 characters‎ Category:Season 3 characters‎ Category:Season 4 characters‎ Category:Season 5 characters‎ Category:Wives Category:Flashback Characters Category:Sayid's flashback characters Category:Locke's flashback characters Category:Charlie's flashback characters Category:Flashforward Characters Category:Ben's flashforward characters Category:Sayid's flashforward characters Category:Hurley's flashforward characters Category:Jack's flashforward characters Category:Kate's flashforward characters Category:Multilingual characters Category:Flash-sideways characters Category:Sayid's flash-sideways characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Mothers Category:Jacob's flashback characters Category:Arabic characters